


Devil Izuko

by BurstEdge



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Helltaker (Video Game), Maken-Ki!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Anal Sex, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blow Jobs, F/F, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Sexual Humor, Succubus Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: (AU) In this universe, the world is populated by women and futanari, all of which have unique quirks. Izuko Midoriya was one such girl, what with being the daughter of the current Symbol of Peace, Nana Shimura. But as she was born, she didn't inherit All for One, but another, more mysterious quirk passed on from her other mother's side of the family...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what happens when you don't write anything for more than 72 hours? A good idea you had begins to rot in your mind. I'm looking to put an end to that.

Izuko Midoriya has always considered herself to be an optomistic person. She was whom many considered as girl with a very bright outlook on life. From her adorable green bushy hair and blue eyes, many would think that she was nothing more than a sweet, innocent cinnamon roll.

If only they bothered to look past the sweetness.

* * *

"Take it all, you exploding slut!"

In her bedroom, Izuko was sweating immensely and her large breasts were bouncing from pounding the round, plump ass of her frenemy/rival/sex fiend, Tatsuki Bakugo, who was growling and moaning from having her rear thrusted into violently.

"Enjoy my ass while you can, Deko!" Tatsuki snarled. "Once you're done, I'm gonna show your ass what a real cock looks like!"

Izuko snorts derisively and pushes Tatsuki's head down on the bed. "You call that thin slab of meat between your legs a cock? I wouldn't be able to feel anything if you were to fuck me with it!"

Tatsuki growled as she glared back at Izuko, feeling her cock throb inside of her ass and her own cock throbbing as well.

As the debauchery went on, Inko walked into Izuko's bedroom, completely naked. Upon seeing her daughter balls deep in her rival, she sighed.

"Izuko, dear," she said. "Breakfast is ready."

Izuko let out a groan of frustration. "Can't it wait, Mom? I'm getting close."

"You came 15 times inside of Tatsuki," Inko stated matter-of-factly. "I've been keeping count."

Izuko would've made a retort, but she groaned once more as she filled Tatsuki's ass with her hot spunk. The explosion user let out some shuddering gasps as she felt her stomach be filled up once more.

"God... dammit," she moaned.

Satisfied, Izuko pulled out and gave her 16-inch cock a few pumps before shooting mote cum all over her friend's ass.

"There. I'm satisfied now," Izuko said, having a green glow around her body.

"I hate you, Deko," Tatsuki grumbled, feeling some cum leak out of her ass.

Izuko simply smiled. "I love you too, Taachan."

* * *

Breakfast went on like normal. Only difference is, it wasn't due to the more boisterous guest that arrived.

Apart from Tatsuki's mother, Mitsuki Bakugo, there was also her other mother, Mereoleona Vermillion, who was known by her hero name "Infernal Hero: Crimson Lioness." While she does appear crass and hot-headed, she was a loving wife and doting mother to Tatsuki, evident by her lightly patting her cum-bloated belly.

"Boy, Izuko really filled you up this time," Mereoleona said softly. "It's almost like you'll be a bottom for her and her alone."

Tatsuki blushed and turned away.

"She does," Izuko answered while eating her pancakes.

Inko sat down across from the two mothers. "So, how has life been treating you?"

"Great as usual," Mitsuki said. "I've gotten quite a lot of contracts from my modeling agency. Guess it pays being married to a firey heroine like Leona."

Mereoleona playfully nudged her wife. "Oh, you."

Izuko couldn't help but stare at Tatsuki's mothers. Both of them were very attractive in their own way. Mitsuki was soft and smooth, bearing large breasts and hips suited for a mother, while Mereoleona Vermillion was more rugged and tomboyish and had a decent amount of muscle. It made her hand slip under the table and prepare to fish out her cock.

"Izuko," Inko said as if she knew her daughter's intentions. "No masturbating at the table."

Blushing slightly, Izuko's hand made its way back to the table. Mereoleona laughed at this.

"Always the horny one, ain't ya," she said. "She really takes after her other mother."

"Other mother?" Tatsuki said questioningly. "Deko's got another mom?"

* * *

In the deepest parts of Hell, a demon with white hair and red eyes at on her desk, holding a glass of wine in one hand while gently stroking her cock with the other.

This was Lucifer, the CEO/Queen of Hell.

"Oh, Izuko... I can't wait to meet you... and see how many girls you'll fuck."


	2. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nailing Tatsuki, Izuko goes to her usual work out spot. She gets a little help from someone else, of course.

Izuko walked down the street with her usual amount of vigor. She wore a tight black shirt and blue jeans that complimented her legs perfectly. Many of the girls and women she passed by greeted her with a smile or flashing some of their skin, a side effect of her quirk. She waved to them while giggling awkwardly, not used to such attention.

"I really should tone my quirk down a little," Izuko said, feeling her length strain against her shorts. "I'm lucky to not have any girls suddenly jump at me, begging me to fill them with my cum."

She quickly made her way down the alley to a local gym. It was popular with girls with its wide variety of equipment and friendly staff. And they were quite friendly to every known degree. The greenette walked in and was immediately greeted by a woman with dark pink hair and brown-orange eyes wearing an orange tracksuit.

"Ah, Izuko! Nice to see you again," she said with a big grin.

"Hello, Ms. Minori," Izuko replied brightly. "I'll be here for the usual."

Minori nodded. "Ah, training to get into U.A., huh? Some of the girls working here are planning on doing the same. One in particular has been working twice as hard."

Izuko chucked. "Yeah, that sounds just like her."

* * *

After signing in, she walked into the change room. She took off her clothes, then inspected her nude body in the mirror. To say she was beautiful would be a grave understatement. Her breasts were significantly large, and her ass was firm, but had a bit of plumpness to it. On top of that, her arms, legs and abdomen were well developed, matching her femininity. And between her legs was her pride and joy, sitting soft at 8 inches and with large balls beneath it. Izuko smiled at her cock as she gave it a little pat.

"We'll be having plenty of fun today," she said.

She felt a smack on her ass, causing her to yelp cutely.

"Now there's a sound I haven't heard in a while," a slightly brutish voice said.

Izuko turned towards the offender, a girl with red hair and purple eyes with a bandage on the bridge of her nose. She was also nude, her large breasts and thick cock exposed to the greenette.

"Jeez Azuki," Izuko sighed. "Can't you greet me normally for once?"

"This is how I greet those I deem to be a worthy rival," the redhead replied with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not going to let you outshine me when the entrance exams for U.A. open up."

"Tatsuki said the same thing," Izuko said. "While she was sucking on my balls."

Azuki laughed loudly in response. "I swear, she's more a sub than she'll ever admit. Now, how about we get some training in?"

Izuko nodded with a grin. "I like that. And I have an idea as to how we can make it interesting."

Azuko grinned as well. "Well, color me interested. What did you have in mind?"

"While one of us is exercising, the other will be stimulating them into cumming," Izuko explains. "We'll go at this every 30 minutes until one of us cums."

"I'm loving this already," Azuki said. "What kind of penalty does the loser get?"

"The loser has to buy the winner lunch," Izuko said with an evil grin. "And on top of that, she has to spend the night with the winner, where her ass will be thouroughly fucked while being denied ejaculation."

Azuki's grin grew wider and her cock rose to life. "Izuko, you should've thought of something more harder. And I don't mean our cocks."

"We shall see."

* * *

Izuko was doing some bench presses, exhaling every time she slowly lowered the barbell above her. On top, Azuki was slowly rising up and down the greenette's cock, stroking her own with one hand and rubbing her breast with the other.

"Looking good, Izuko," Azuki said. "I'm sure you'll look even better when I'm leaving your ass gaping later tonight."

Izuko smirked as she thrusted upward. "It's still too early to call it, Azuki. We're just getting started."

The girls' small competition got the attention of all the gym goers, some of which have prominent bulges in their shorts.

* * *

The next exercise was simply push ups, but with a perverted twist. Azuki was the one doing push ups, while Izuko laid down on the floor. Both of their mouths were filled with each others' cocks, and both of them moaned around them in order to provoke the other into cumming.

"They sure are motivated," Minori said, stroking her thick cock. "They are going to be the sexiest heroines the world has ever known."

The two girls continued with their lewd exercise as the others began fingering or stroking themselves.

* * *

The final exercise for the day was squats. Azuki performed them, and Izuko was behind her, her cock deep in her ass and her hands groping her breasts. Azuki was red in the face and was on the verge of losing control.

"Izuko... if you keep doing that... I'm not gonna last longer," she groaned.

The pinkette grinned wickedly, as she pinched the redhead's nipples. "That's the idea."

Izuko grinded harder and groped just as hard. Eventually, Azuki reached her limits and came all over the floor, leaving a noticable mess. Izuko, on the other hand, didn't cum. If one could look closely, they would see that her balls had grown larger.

"Looks like I win," she said victoriously. "That was a good session, Azuki."

Azuki turned back, red faced with a frustrated grin. "Just you wait, Midoriya. I'm gonna get you back for this.

Izuko smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in an evil lair...**

A blonde girl with pigtails sat naked at a computer, stroking her thick cock to the recording of Izuko checking herself out in the mirror, thanks to a spy camera placed in a descreet location.

"Oh Izuko," the girl moaned. "I want to make you mine forever and ever."

She was close to cumming, but was interrupted by a long, pale cock hitting her face, much to her annoyance.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed.

The woman who stood next, who was taller, had messy white hair and hands covering her face and breasts, wagged her cock in front of the girl's face.

"Quit goofing off, Himiko," the woman said. "We have a meeting to set up."

The girl sighed. "Can't it wait? I'm just about close to cumming here."

The woman knelt down and whispered, "Either you get off your ass now or I'll fuck it so hard you'll walk with a limp and be gaping for a week."

Himiko shrugged. "Hey, don't threaten me with a good time."

Those were the last words she said before being lifted from the chair and thrown onto the bed. Immediately, she felt the woman's cock rest between her toned asscheeks.

"Eh. It was worth it."


End file.
